


may your heart remain breakable, but never by the same hand twice

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gaara has broken something of Lee's again.





	may your heart remain breakable, but never by the same hand twice

It takes Lee a split second before he notices the guilt spreading across Gaara’s horrified face as he stares at the broken picture frame on the floor. Lee had invited Gaara to his apartment for a cup of tea - it was a polite gesture, and Gaara wanted to make amends, but things didn’t go as planned. 

Lee stops Gaara as he tries to reach for the slivers with his bare hands. Gaara looks up at him, eyes riddled with guilt.

“Lee, I…” The words get strangled in Gaara’s throat. “I’m sorry.”

Lee is taken aback by the genuine sadness coming from Gaara. The way his voice shakes, the way his face contorts as if he is on the verge of tears - it takes Lee a while before it dawns on him. Gaara is guilty because he has broken something of Lee’s again. A broken picture frame may not be as grave as a shattered leg, but it brings up painful memories nonetheless - though Lee has long forgiven him, he understands how heavy Gaara must feel. 

“It’s okay,” Lee says with a soft smile. He takes Gaara’s hands and levels his gaze with Gaara’s. “It can be fixed.”  

Lee knows that Gaara understands that he isn’t just talking about the picture frame. In Lee’s earnest eyes Gaara sees a spark of hope; the reassurance of forgiveness. In Lee, Gaara finds redemption. 

Gaara nods slowly as he tries to calm down. “Yes…” He agrees in a murmur. “It can be fixed.” He echoes Lee until his eyes are clearer too, this time with determination. 

Lee beams at him. 

They pick up the pieces and replace the picture frame with a better one. Gaara bought Lee the sturdiest one that he could find - the one that would never break. When Lee looks at the picture frame, it’s a gentle reminder for him that nothing is ever truly destroyed; only changed, for better or worse. 

**Author's Note:**

> tfw the title is longer than the drabble itself lmao; speaking of which is inspired by Taylor Swift's poem "Why She Disappeared."


End file.
